


Cute?

by fangirl1210



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Beanie Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1210/pseuds/fangirl1210
Summary: so i got the idea for this from tumblr someone had posted it that account being ballerinalouis. I want to give them the credit for the idea and the post. This is my take on it.Matteo wears Davids beanie to school and David sees him wearing it.





	Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it sucks ik im not the best at writing.  
>  I GIVE UP ON SPELLING AND LIFE!

Matteo walked into the gym to join his friends. He found the boys sitting in the gym watching the group dance class. The boys were busy watching the girls stretch to even say hi or notice that Matteo was wearing David's beanie. When Matteo sat down he noticed David he thought he should take the beanie off but it was to late David had seen him with it on.

 

The group had started there dance routine and Matteo couldn't keep his eyes off David. Him and David kept making eye contact. Matteo reaches up to adjust the beanie earning  a look of WTF from David. Matteo smiles at David earning a smile back from the boy.

 

The class ends and the boys are talking about the girls.

  
"there so hot" Carlos says

  
"agreed" the other two boys agree.

  
Matteo is listening to the boys go on about hot sexy the girls are when the beanie on his head is snatched right off.

  
"HEY" Matteo say only to look over his shoulder to see David smiling at him. Matteo smiles back unable to stop him self.

  
"who was that?" Jonas asked. Matteo just shrugs not wanting to answer the question. The boys go back to talking about the girls when Matteo gets a text notification. Its David.

 

**Mine**

  
**yes but i like it**

 

  
**you do look cute in it ;)**

 

 

Did David just call him cute?


End file.
